Drabbles
by witbey0ndmeasure
Summary: This is where I'll put all of my  mostly unrelated  Klaine  and a few other ships drabbles. Rated T because I don't know what I'll be writing, I just know it wont be smut.
1. Thunder Storms

**A/N: Okay so there's a few things. First off, I don't know what any house that Kurt has lived in really looks like, I'm not positive if certain parts have been shown on T.V. or not, so if I get a part wrong don't yell at me. Second, it's an AU where Kurt and Blaine met when they were little. I own nothing. **

…..

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice shook with nerves. "Blaine my mommy's coming. She's going to make it better. "

At 6 years old, Blaine was terrified of thunder storms. He hated the harsh, white light of the lightning, and he hated how loud the thunder could be. He flinched at every clap of thunder, leaving him utterly exhausted by the time the storm passed.

"How?" he frowned, wondering if she could stop the noise.

"Just wait" Kurt whispered, "you'll see"

Within moments, Kurt's bedroom door was opening. His mom walked in on the two of them huddled together under the soft blue comforter on Kurt's bed.

"Are you boys okay?"

Kurt ignored her question, "Will you sing, mama?"

"The storms almost over, Kurt, are you sure you can't just go back to bed?"

"No mama," Kurt said seriously. "Blaine's scared too."

"Oh, Blaine honey, you don't like storms either?" She frowned, seating herself on the edge of Kurt's bed. Blaine quickly shook his head. "Well, I guess I can do one song. What would you boys like?"

Kurt sat up in anticipation. "Blackbird, mama!"

"Does Blaine like Blackbird?"

"He will," he nodded his little head, "I know he will."

Mrs. Hummel smiled, taking one of each of the boys' hands, and started to sing.

…

"Did you like it?" Kurt whispered after his mom left the room.

"Ya," he said, "it was pretty."

"Ya, I know. My mom's the best. Does your mommy ever sing to you?"

"What? Oh, uh, no." He thought back to the last time he had went to his mom during a storm. She'd snapped at him for waking her up, and sent him back to bed.

"Don't cry." Kurt whispered as he snuggled up next to Blaine. "It's going to be okay."

Kurt quickly fell asleep, and Blaine followed soon after, while listening to the comforting sound of Kurt's breathing.

….

12 years later, Blaine woke up to find Kurt was trembling in his arms. At 18, Burt was letting Blaine spend the night more often.

"Kurt, are you alright?" With how Kurt's back was pressed into his chest, he could feel how Kurt's breath shook.

"It's storming." His voice cracked as hot tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine soothed, "It's just a little storm. It's nothing serious."

"When I was little, my- my mom…" he drew in another shaking breath. "I'm not scared. Just when it stormed, she would…" he was cut off as another round of sobs racked his body.

A memory clicked in the back of his mind. Kurt's bed, the softest blankets he'd ever touched, and a woman who's eyes had matched Kurt's perfectly. Then there was a song. He knew the lyrics, of course he did. It was the song Kurt had been singing when Blaine first realized he loved him.

Blaine drew Kurt into his arms and softly started the opening lines.

Neither of the boys had heard him come in, nor had they seen the door open, but all of a sudden Finn was sitting on the edge of the bed. The taller boy took one of Kurt's cold, shaking hands in his as he started singing with Blaine.

By the time they'd finished the last lines, Kurt's sobs had turn into hiccups.

"I'll be right back" Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head. He laid Kurt's head back onto the pillow, and left to get him a glass of water.

He'd always hated grabbing cups at the Hudson-Hummel house; they were on the top shelves of the cupboards, and -as much as he hated to admit it-he was short. He glanced around making sure there was nobody else up as he knelt atop the counter to grab a glass.

…..

As he started back down the hallway, he could see a sliver of light coming from Kurt's room at the end of the hall. As he got closer to his room, the light sound of Finn's voice drifted past his ears; Finn was singing. Blaine was sure he recognized the song, but he couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard it.

He slowly pushed open the door, just enough so he could poke his head in. Finn was kneeling next to the head of the bed, singing to Kurt as he stroked his shining hair.

"_There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination,"_

Blaine tiptoed in and sat by Kurt's feet.

"_Living there you'll be free, if you truly wish to be."_

As Finn finished the room was thrown into silence.

Blaine frowned at his hands. "What's that from?"

Finn looked up surprised, as if he hadn't realized Blaine was there. "Oh, uh, I don't know, Wizard of Oz or something."

"Willy Wonka." Kurt mumbled, half asleep.

After another moment of silence, Blaine noticed something a little off about what had happened.

"How did you know to come in here?" He whispered to Finn

"Kurt's always like this during storms." Finn shrugged. "The real question is how the hell did you reach that glass?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said stiffly.

"Come on dude, you're short."

"I am not short!"

"Dude you're like a hobbit!" Finn laughed, punching Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh shut up." He smiled, rubbing the spot where he'd been hit.

"Good idea." Kurt slurred. "Both of you shuddup."

After a quick 'goodnight' and a kiss to Kurt's forehead, Finn left the two boys in peace.

Blaine crawled under the covers, where he wrapped his arms around Kurt, who buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. The last thing he heard was Kurt thanking him, before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He didn't hear Kurt tell him how much he loved him, but that didn't really matter.

He already knew.

…**..**

**FINN AND BLAINE  
>ONE DAY FINN WILL REALIZE THAT BLAINE'S A COOL DUDE<br>ONE DAY THEY WILL BE BROS  
>BROTP<strong>


	2. Furt

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE. Kurt is mumbling throughout this whole little drabble. I tried to mumble his lines and then just write them down the way they sounded, but that probably didn't work too good. I think it's still readable, though.**

Finn knocked timidly at the door. "Kurt?" He whispered. "Hey Kurt, you up?" If Kurt was asleep, he didn't want to wake him up. His mom had warned him many times that "Kurt needs to sleep Finn." And "Kurt should be left alone Finn." And "Turn that god awful music down Finn!"

That last one didn't have anything to do with Kurt, but Carole still said it a lot.

"'M awake, you can c'me in." Finn's little brother mumbled (Yeah, so they aren't blood related, so what? Kurt was still his little brother.). He sounded sedated, and who knows? Do they sedate people for this kind of thing? Maybe he was.

"How ya feeling?" He hoped Kurt didn't feel as bad as he looked, because in all honestly, he looked bad. Real bad.

"Like…like I got hit by a truck." He tried to sit up, but Finn stepped forward and gently held his shoulders down. Sitting up probably wouldn't feel that great for him. Actually, any sort of movement would probably hurt like hell. Carole had wanted him to rest, and resting didn't involve moving.

"Do you remember what happened?" He sat himself down next to Kurt's hip.

"I w's walking with Puck. And then I…I think I remember him driving me home, but I might've been dreaming, 'cause he w's all bloody." Kurt frowned, rolling his head from side to side as he talked. Ya, he was definitely on some pain meds.

"You got punched in the face, Kurt. And mom said your ribs were all bruised, so you probably got kicked around too."

Kurt frowned, waiting to hear more.

"You were walking with Puck, like you said, and you got punched by some big jock. It knocked you out, and when you were on the ground, he must've kicked you. But don't worry, Puck beat the living shit out of him."

"'Cause 'zat makes it all be-er." Kurt mumbled sarcastically. Finn recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look he always had when he was hurt, or when he got beat up. He desperately hated that he saw it enough to recognize it.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked, pulling Finn out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, no reason. I'll be right back." He walked quickly to the bathroom, grabbing the first washcloth he saw (Blood wouldn't stain a white washcloth, right?) and soaking it in warm water. He rung it out, and went back to his brother's room.

"Okay, so this might sting a little bit." He warned Kurt before he started to clean the blood off his face. (He wondered why his mom hand't already done it. Maybe she really wanted him to rest or something)

"Not if jou don't go ofer ny cuts." Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if there are any cuts."

"Zere's blood Finn. There mus be cuts." He tried as hard as he could to make the words sound right.

"Like I said, Kurt, Puck beat the shit out of that guy."

Kurt made a face as he realized what he was trying to say.

The blood on his face might not be his own.

"That's….Revolting." he winced as Finn washed the blood off his jaw.

"It makes for a better story, though." Finn teased.

Kurt was about to say something, but he got cut off as Carole stuck her head in through the open door.

"Finn!" she hissed, "I thought I told you…" her words trailed off as she spotted the now-pink washcloth in her son's hand, and her step-son's mostly-clean face. Her heart melted at the sight. "Finn," her words turned soft. "Come out here for a minute.

Finn ruffled Kurt's hair (ignoring his complaints) and walked out into the hallway with his mom.

"Look mom, I know you said to leave him alone and everything but I wanted to see if he was okay and, if I left him alone, I thought he'd be, well, you know, lonely. I didn't-" He was cut off as his mom threw her arms around him and pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"You disobeyed me so you could take care of Kurt!"

"Well, ya mom." Finn frowned, awkwardly patting her back. "He's my brother."

Apparently to Carole, that meant 'Smother me in kisses.' And that's exactly what she did.

"Mo-om." Finn whined, squirming out of her arms.

"Okay, okay." Carole smiled at him, "Just go back to whatever you were doing." She gave him an adoring look before walking back into the kitchen.

Finn stuck his head through Kurt's open door. "I'll be back in just a second."

"Sorry" Finn smiled, walking back to Kurt's bed. "I just had to call someone."

Kurt nodded tiredly.

"Is there anything else you need? Like, water or ice or something? If you want any medicine or anything you might want to ask mom because dads at work and I might accidentally give you too much or the wrong stuff." Finn laughed, thinking back to the time he'd gotten horribly sick because he thought that if he took a few extra doses of cold medicine, it'd make him get better faster. Carole spent a long time explaining to him that that wasn't how it worked.

Luckily, Kurt didn't need anything.

"I just want to sleep for a while." He whispered.

"I'll wake you up when Blaine gets here."

"I don't think he's coming. I haven't even talked to him today." Kurt frowned.

"Ya, but I did." Finn smiled crookedly at how Kurt's face lit up.

"You're the best, Finn."

He shrugged. "Only sometimes. But I should let you go to sleep before I get yelled at."

He was just walking out the door when Kurt said something that stopped him in his tracks. After making sure he'd heard his little brother right, he walked back into the room.

He set a light kiss on Kurt's forehead. "I love you too, Kurt."

**A/N: Okay so I couldn't figure out how to word that last line at all. This still turned out pretty much how I wanted it, though. Reviews are always appreciated **

**Edited 12/3/11**


	3. Tough

"Momma?" She called out. "Momma I'm home!"

The voice that answered her was not her mother's, but her father's. "She's out. Where have you been?"

Santana could hear the edge in his voice; he was angry. She frowned, "I told you, I was going out with some of my friends."

"You were only with that blond girl." He said, still not looking up at her.

Santana blanched. "Her name's Brittany, you've known her for five years, and she's my friend, Dad."

He slammed his newspaper down hard on the table. "IS THAT HOW YOU ARE WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS?" He practically screamed. "DO YOU GO AROUND KISSING ALL OF THEM?"

The teenager jumped, stumbling backwards. Her dad could be rude sometimes, but never like this. "I…I like Brittany, okay? No, I _love _Brittany, Dad."

"No. No daughter of mine will be a fag!" Mr. Lopez hissed, getting up from the table.

Tears instants stung in the corners of Santana's eyes. Sure, she could be tough at school, but this was her _father _saying it. This was different. "Dad…"She whispered. "I don't get why you're-"

He cut her off. "You're not going to be seeing Brittany anymore."

"Dad you can't do that! She's my best friend and I'll see her all I want!"

She was answered with a sharp slap to the face. "Don't you dare talk back to me, you skank." He said.

She shouted in surprise as she fell backwards, her head slamming onto the hard tile floor. After a moment, she slowly sat up, head swimming and eyes blurry with tears. Her dad was gone.

Santana pulled her knees into her chest and cried, right there on the kitchen floor. She was scared and confused and she was _hurt. _She may seem tough at school, but tough was one thing she definitely wasn't.

…..

**Okay so this is just a tiny drabble that I thought of, and I'm thinking about making it into a full length story, but I'm not sure**

**If any of you guys are following my other story, I'm working on the next chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to start it, but I've gotten a little ways in. **


End file.
